(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of determining a GPS position fix and a GPS receiver for the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Philips published PCT patent application WO2004/090903A1 discloses a method of appending a position stamp to an image file of a photo or video clip taken with a digital camera having a GPS antenna and a GPS RF front-end including an analogue to digital converter for receiving GPS signals and outputting GPS signal samples together with a digital camera and computer for the same. The method comprising the steps of: (i) upon a user taking a photo or video clip: (a) creating an image file containing that photo or video clip, and (b) sampling received GPS signals and storing those GPS signal samples with an indication of the image file of the photo or video clip to which those GPS signal samples pertain; and (ii) subsequently processing the GPS signal samples to obtain a position fix and appending the position fix to the image file.
Such storing of GPS signal samples and later processing beneficially enables, for example, processing of the GPS signal samples on an external computer or, for the purposes of extending the battery life of the camera, processing in the camera only when the camera connected to an external power source or specifically requested to do so.